Liam's Infinite Summer/Transcript
Scene 1: Opening/Summer has Started (Shows Universal Pictures 1997-2012 Logo) (Shows Erika Hones Productions 2001-2012 Logo) (Shows Black Screen) Universal Pictures Presents A Erika-Honey Productions Film (Shows Entrovishi Junior High School) kid: (Looks at the clock, It's almost 2 minutes till 2) Come on. (Looks at the clock, It's almost 2 minutes till 2) Come on. kid: Strike 2 already! Bully Kid: Hey, Are you still waiting for 2 to come. Class seems to take ages. kid: Said the kid who is going to summer school this summer. Bully Kid: WHAT YOU HOPPING SAY!?! Teacher: Bison, Another peep from you and it's detention. (The clock strikes 2PM and the bell has ringing) Teacher: Okay Class, Have a good summer, except for Bison who will stay for summer school this summer. (Everyone celebrates and runs out of school at the same time.) (Some kicks a soccer ball and flies up to the sky revealing the film's logo) Liam: (narrating) My Name is Liam Sinclair. I was a 7th grader, but now I'm becoming 8th grader one the new school year starts, I'm 14 years old. (Liam runs home) I like to video games and read comics, and mostly I go out. I was about to spend the hanging out with my friends to play video games together but... Liam mother: (off-screen) Liam, pack up we will be going to Technoville in about 2 hours. Liam: (narrating) Well, Thing are going to get really out of stupidly complicated. That's right, Technoville is a place of technology and more. It's population is 29,045 and has 6 50-star hotels, a casino, 18 restaurants and vocational places. There is also a company led by the man, he prefers to be called 'The' Man, He has a company called- Cherry: Hey Liam. Liam: That's my sister Cherry, she's 11 years old. Cherry: What are you gonna do when you get to Technoville. Liam: Like I always do. Cherry: I thing If you want to like my swimsuit my got (shows a picture of a a blue one piece swimsuit) Liam: Oh Goodness, Yeah, I'm gonna go tell my friends I'll be going. (Meanwhile in Technoville. There was a building called Snapple Inc. There are so anthropomorphic phones, music pods, and tablets working here. There was a boss called The Man and he on a TV display.) The Man: '''Attention phones, Tablets, macs, and other stuff. The summer solstice has happened today, but that doesn't mean you have a break off. You guys will be working all summer. Everyone boos at The Man. '''The Man: Shut up everyone or you all be scraped to aluminum. and.. (sees something) Wait a minute, What the heck is this? (reads a paper shows The Man in his underwear.) WHAT? (Sees a phone. who's laughing) The Man: Phone #928352, You think that funny, mocking me of me in my boxerss. That unacceptable behavior, You're fired! (burns and scraps Phone #928352). Another Phone: Jeez, I don't want to end up like him. The Man: Does anyone else want to make fun of my underpants? (The electronics says no) Good! That Includes you Phone #781970! Phone #781970: I have a name You know. Scene 2: Preparing to Leave Scene 3: Welcome to Teachnoville Scene 4: The Hotel Scene 5: The Beach Scene 6: Snapple Inc. Scene 7: The Diner Scene 8: Don't Yell Scene 9: Help Scene 10: The Plan Scene 11: Entering Snapple Inc. Again Scene 12: Defeating The Man Scene 13: MyPhone's (almost) Fate Scene 14: The Sunset Scene 15: Credits MePhone: '''End Credits mode activated. (The End credits is done by Passione. Shows the planet earth) '''Directed by: Hogan Snarls Feetoldust Screenplay by: Mart Hill Produced by: Yui Erika Robert Honey Written by: Chartreuse Blunders Eric Blussarch Nyan Takasaki Story by: Eric Blussarch Nyan Takasaki Frank Welbur (Shows the beach, Liam is seen sitting on a orange beach chair, he playing on his handheld game console he presses a button to show a hologram text) Ian Sinclair (Cherry then shows up and builds a sand castle around him, but Liam doesn't do a thing except still playing his game. Her actress' name is seen oh the castle.) Wendee Lee (A ball gets thrown at the castle destroying it, it shown that Snake destroyed it while playing volleyball, the voice actor name is seen on the net) Tom Kenny (Terrence is collecting seashell and pull on a familiar on until it shown to be a tail of a griffon, the actors name is soon on the griffon's back) Black Jack (Terrence runs away from the griffon as we pan to Bing and Joy, Bing is show eating a burger from her stove, and Joy is show reading her poem. Their actress names are shown one on the stove, and the other on the umbrella.) Tabitha St. Germain Jennifer Hale (Joy throws away the pin which ended up stabbing Snake, Joy, Bing, and Terrence run to him and tries to pull it out of him. Tohru comes and pull the came to her she does multiple dance moves but she stops to show she is wearing a tutu in her swimsuit, she expands her skirt showing a name.) Tara Strong (The camera zooms into her swimsuit, and We see MyPhone, activating a computer, then his actor name come up) Seth McFarline (The Man appears shout at his employees then his screen displays another name) Kevin Hart (We pan down to show 67-PO walking around until funds a techno vials showing his voice actor name) and Mark Hamill (67-PO throws a microchip to the screen showing another text) A Universal Pictures Presentation In Association with Erika Honey Productions (Shows Scrolling credits) Scene 16: Post-Credit Scene (After the scrolling credits, James and Restli are seen laying video games. Until they realizes something) James: Hey, Aren't we supposed to be with Liam and his friends at Technoville. Restli: (thinks for a moments) Uhh... No! (The two go back to playing video games.) (Closing Logos)